


Fake

by chimsbulge



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, they are all in college so the babies are older
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chimsbulge/pseuds/chimsbulge
Summary: When Beomgyu started his first year of college with his best friend Taehyun, he wasn't expecting to end up faking a relationship.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai, Kang Taehyun/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 10
Kudos: 81





	1. One

**Beomgyu**

It was moving day for college. Beomgyu was nervous but at least he had his best friend Taehyun with him. His mother and father had dropped him off and had already left by the time they were finished getting everything into their room. Luckily they were able to be roommates. If Beomgyu would have had to room with a stranger, he probably would have lost it. He could not handle living with a stranger. 

"Well." Taehyun said. "We are actually in college." 

"Yeah." Beomgyu sighed. "I already want to drop out." 

"We haven't even started." Taehyun said. 

"But I hate school." Beomgyu said. He honestly did, he didn't want to go to college but his parents wanted him to. Which is why he's here. 

"So do I but we're here." Taehyun said. 

"Doesn't mean I won't drop out." Beomgyu said as he flopped down on his bed. 

"Your parents would kill you Gyu." Taehyun said, shaking his head as he unpacked his things. Beomgyu decided he would just unpack as time went on. He was in no rush to unpack. 

"Yeah, probably." Beomgyu shrugged. "I'm hungry." 

"Do you want to get food?" Taehyun asked. 

"Are you really asking me? You should know that I want to." Beomgyu said. Taehyun chuckled, shaking his head as they left the dorm room. They headed onto campus to find one of the small restaurants to eat at. "You would pick a place that doesn't serve us at our tables." 

"Stop complaining." Taehyun said, rolling his eyes at his best friend. He loved Beomgyu but sometimes he was a pain in the ass. After they ordered their food, they stood and waited. Taehyun ended up getting his order first. "I'll find a table." 

Beomgyu nodded and waited for his food, going on his phone and seeing his mother had already texted him asking how the unpacking was going. They had just seen each other not even an hour ago and she was already texting him. He sighed and grabbed his food as his name was called. He began texting his mother back, telling her they were getting food when he collided with another body. 

"What the fuck!?" A voice exclaimed. Beomgyu looked up, shocked to see a really handsome boy with blue hair and big lips. Beomgyu's eyes widened at the realization of him spilling his food on the boy. 

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry." Beomgyu said. 

"You fucking should be." The boy sounded pissed and it was scary. But weirdly kind of hot. 

"Jun, stop it." A tall boy with black hair said from behind the boy. "It was an accident." 

"Whatever." The boy, Jun, huffed before storming off to the bathroom. 

"Don't worry about him." The tall boy said. "He's moody." 

Beomgyu felt embarrassed, he didn't know what to say. 

"I'm Soobin though." 

"B-Beomgyu." 

"Nice to meet you." Soobin smiled before walking away. Beomgyu sighed and all but ran to the table Taehyun was sitting at. Taehyun finally let out the laughter he was holding in. 

"Dude you looked freaked out and turned on." Taehyun laughed. 

"I just spilled my food on a hot guy." Beomgyu said. "I am embarrassed and lucky he didn't kick my ass." 

"Oh he seemed harmless." Taehyun said. 

"Because you were looking at his back not his face and he was pissed." Beomgyu said, shrinking down in his seat. "I'm dropping out." 

"Oh relax, you'll probably never see that kid again anyways." Taehyun said. Oh but was he wrong. 

Beomgyu had decided to join a dance class the school offered. His parents weren't very thrilled about it but he didn't really care. Taehyun joined with him so that Beomgyu wouldn't be alone. And just to Beomgyu's luck, the hot boy Jun was in there. And he was really good, really really good. Amazing even. Beomgyu watched in awe as he danced. He tried not to stare, he really did. 

"You're staring stupid." Taehyun mumbled, hitting Beomgyu's arm. Beomgyu quickly tore his gaze away from the boy and looked at Taehyun. 

"I'm dropping this class." Beomgyu said. 

"No you're not." Taehyun said. 

"Hey, you're the kid who spilled his food on Yeonjun." Soobin chuckled, recognizing him. Yeonjun who was standing next to Soobin, rolled his eyes and walked away to talk to someone else. So his name was Yeonjun, Jun was a nickname then. 

"Y-Yeah." Beomgyu said. 

"I'm this idiot's best friend, Taehyun." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Soobin. The moody one's best friend." Soobin said referring to Yeonjun. 

"He hates me doesn't he?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Nah, he'll get over it eventually." Soobin said. "Don't worry." 

"He's glaring at me, I am worried." Beomgyu gulped, noticing Yeonjun was glaring at him from behind Soobin. 

"He's harmless really." Soobin said. "How old are you two?" 

"19." Taehyun answered. 

"Ah, you guys are babies. You should technically call me hyung but I'll let it slide." Soobin said. "I'm 20." 

"You're a year older than us, we aren't babies." Taehyun said. 

"I gotta go." Beomgyu said as his phone began ringing. He walked out of the room and answered his phone. "Hi mom." 

"How's it going so far?" His mother asked. 

"We just texted not even two hours ago." Beomgyu said. 

"You know I like hourly updates." His mom said causing him to sigh. "Don't sigh at me." 

"Mom come on, you don't need hourly updates." He said. "I'm not a kid." 

"You're 19." She said. "You are a kid." 

"Look I have to go, I have that dance class. Bye." He said. 

"Call me later." She said. Beomgyu shook his head, ending the call. His parents were something else. They wanted him to go to college and become a businessman like his father. They didn't like that he enjoyed dancing and singing. They didn't even know he was gay and he wasn't sure he would ever share that piece of information. He's nearly positive that if he told them, they would both have heart attacks. They weren't very open to anything that wasn't considered "normal". 

"Your mom?" Taehyun asked. 

"Yeah." Beomgyu said. 

"Time for her hourly updates?" Taehyun asked. 

"Sadly." Beomgyu replied. 

"Well Soobin invited us to a party, tonight." Taehyun said. "And we should go." 

"Is Yeonjun going to be there?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Probably." Taehyun smirked. "Maybe you'll get some." 

"Or I'll get killed." Beomgyu said as they walked back to their dorm. 

"Oh relax, you're not going to die." Taehyun said, rolling his eyes. 

"That's what you all think." Beomgyu said. 

"You're being dramatic." Taehyun said as they walked into their dorm room. "Dress sexy." 

"Why?" Beomgyu asked. 

"So you can get some." Taehyun said, rolling his eyes. "Think with your dick sometimes." 

"Why am I friends with you?" Beomgyu asked, shaking his head. 

"Cause I'm awesome." Taehyun said, walking into the bathroom to shower. 

Around 8 they left their dorm to go to the party. Beomgyu would have preferred to stay in his bed and watch Netflix but no he was going to this party instead. He was dressed n black jeans, a white long sleeved shirt and a black jacket. Taehyun claimed he was looking hot but it was just his normal clothes if you asked him. When they arrived at the party, they walked in. People were everywhere, drinking, dancing and some were playing beer pong. 

"Our first college party." Taehyun said. 

"This sucks." Beomgyu yelled over the music. 

Taehyun rolled his eyes. "Let's get a drink." 

They weaved their way through people, making their way to the kitchen. When they got into the kitchen, they saw Soobin with another tall boy. Soobin had his arm around the boy's waist. Taehyun grabbed two cups and handed one to Beomgyu. Beomgyu didn't ask what was it, he just took a drink not enjoying whatever it was. 

"Hey." Soobin yelled, waving them over. "This is Heuning Kai." 

"You can just call me Kai." 

"Nice to meet you, I'm Taehyun and this is Beomgyu." 

"Soobinie has told me a lot about you guys." Kai smiled. "Including you spilled food on Yeonjun hyung." 

"Yeah." Beomgyu mumbled in embarrassment. He was never going to live that down. 

"Where is your moody friend?" Taehyun asked. 

"Uh." Soobin began looking around before pointing. "There." 

Beomgyu and Taehyun both followed where Soobin was pointing and seen Yeonjun making out with a girl. Beomgyu looked away quickly and downed his drink. 

"Oo someone wants to have a good time." Kai chuckled as Beomgyu grabbed another drink. 

"Let's dance." Beomgyu said, pulling Taehyun to where everyone else was dancing. Soobin and Kai followed behind them. 

After probably four or five cups of whatever that drink was and an hour of dancing. Beomgyu glanced around to see Soobin and Kai dancing with each other while Taehyun danced with a cute boy who looked like he most definitely shouldn't be at a college party but then again Kai also looked very young. And Beomgyu was really too tipsy to care. That was until he felt hands on his waist. He whipped his head around to see a cute, random guy behind him. 

"Woah pretty boy you're going to give yourself whiplash." The boy chuckled. 

"What are you doing?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Dancing with you." He smirked, leaning in closer and pressing his body against Beomgyu. Beomgyu backed up some not enjoying that. 

"Uh I'm okay dancing by myself." Beomgyu said. 

"Oh come on pretty boy, don't you want to have some fun?" The boy smirked before he was pulled away from Beomgyu. A body stepped in front of Beomgyu. 

"Why don't you fuck off." 

Beomgyu looked up to see Yeonjun was the one standing in front of him. But why was he helping him? 

"Why do you care?" The boy asked. "He's alone and needs someone." 

"He doesn't need anyone." Yeonjun said, getting in the guys face well not exactly his face because Yeonjun was towering over the boy. "He has me, so fuck off." 

The boy took a step back and scoffed before walking away. 

"Why'd you do that?" Beomgyu mumbled. 

Yeonjun didn't reply as he grabbed Beomgyu's wrist and pulled him out of the house. 

"Where are you taking me? I can't leave Taehyun." Beomgyu hiccuped. 

"Shut up." Yeonjun said, turning around and facing Beomgyu. 

"Oh god, you're going to kill me now aren't you." Beomgyu mumbled. It was the alcohol speaking Beomgyu's fear. 

Yeonjun chuckled and raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Kill you? I was pissed off that you spilled your food on me but I won't kill you." 

Beomgyu sighed in relief. "But why'd you do that for me in there?" 

"You were uncomfortable." Yeonjun said. "I'm not stupid, I could see it all over your face." 

"Well thanks." Beomgyu said. 

"Welcome." Yeonjun said. "Now let's get you to your dorm before you end up hurt or something." 

Yeonjun took Beomgyu back to his dorm, Beomgyu crashed as soon as he was in the dorm. Yeonjun shook his head and walked out of the dorm room. He wasn't sure what it was about the boy who spilled his food on him or why he didn't knock the kid's teeth out but he knew there had to be something special about this kid. 


	2. Two

Beomgyu woke up the next day with a headache. He regretted drinking, was he going to do it again? Who knows. 

"Morning." Taehyun said, walking out of the bathroom. 

"Morning." Beomgyu mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "When did you come home?" 

"Not too long after you came home." Taehyun said before smirking. "Did you get it in?" 

"No." Beomgyu said. "Yeonjun doesn't like me and he was making out with a girl." 

"That doesn't mean anything." Taehyun replied, rolling his eyes at his best friend. "He could be bi." 

"Yeah, doubt it and in case you forgot he hates me." Beomgyu said, getting up and taking some medicine for his head.

"Dude he doesn't hate you, Soobin even said himself." Taehyun said. 

"I let my guard down and I might get my ass kicked." Beomgyu said. 

"Or fucked." Taehyun chuckled. 

"I hate you." 

"Love you too." 

Later that day, Soobin had invited them over to his dorm. Beomgyu knew Yeonjun was going to probably be there and he honestly didn't know how to feel about it. 

"Hey guys." Soobin said as he answered the door. 

"Hey." Taehyun said as they walked inside. Kai and Yeonjun were sitting on the couch. Kai was playing a video game while Yeonjun was on his phone. 

"Kai, end your game." Soobin said as they all walked into the living room. Soobin sat in between Kai and Yeonjun while Beomgyu sat in the recliner. Taehyun sat down on the floor. 

"But Soobinie I'm going to win." Kai whined. 

"Kai." Soobin said. 

"Are you two dating?" Beomgyu asked. 

"No." They both answered. 

"Why would it be a problem?" Soobin asked. 

"No, not at all." Beomgyu responded. 

"We're gay." Taehyun answered. 

"Hmm I figured." Soobin said. "You were all over I.N." 

"Who?" Taehyun asked. 

"The boy you were dancing with last night." Kai said. "Everyone calls him I.N." 

"Why?" Taehyun asked. 

Soobin shrugged. "And Beomgyu just has that vibe about him." 

"Geez, thanks." Beomgyu said. 

"No problem." Soobin smirked. Yeonjun sighed off to the side, setting his phone down. "You good?" 

"I'm fine." Yeonjun said. 

"You sure dude?" Soobin asked. Yeonjun nodded and walked into the kitchen. 

"He's not fine." Kai said. 

"Gyu go talk to your man." Taehyun smirked. 

"I hate you." Beomgyu said. "And no, I'm not going to go bug him." 

"Actually you should go talk to him." Soobin said. "He likes you, he just won't admit it." 

"He said you were cute." Kai said. Beomgyu felt his cheeks redden some. Was that really true? Should he go talk to Yeonjun? He decided the worse that will happen is he either gets his ass kicked or he just gets an "I'm fine" 

Beomgyu got up and walked into the kitchen. "Hey." 

"Hi." Yeonjun said. He was standing in front of the microwave, making something. 

"Are you sure you're fine?" Beomgyu asked. 

"I'm fine, just annoyed." Yeonjun said. 

"About what?" Beomgyu asked. After a few seconds of silence, he spoke again. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." 

"It's just my parents." Yeonjun said. 

"Do you miss them or something?" He asked. 

"If I missed them, do you really think I would be annoyed?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Well no but I... I don't know." He said. 

"Look if you're going to be friends with Soobin and Kai then you'll be around a lot." Yeonjun said. "So you should know I don't get along with my parents." 

"Why?" He asked before he could stop himself. "Never mind." 

"You're annoying but cute." Yeonjun sighed. "My parents and me have a rough and odd relationship." 

"Like?" Beomgyu asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"They think me being into guys is a phase. And they're not too happy that I don't want to date all these girls they keep trying to set me up with." Yeonjun explained. 

"I'm sorry to hear that." Beomgyu said. "My parents don't know I'm gay and they want me to be a businessman." 

Yeonjun chuckled. "Then why are you taking a dance program?" 

"I like dancing and singing, they don't like it." Beomgyu shrugged. 

"Hmm, I see." Yeonjun said. 

"How can you make your parents believe that you aren't going through a phase? Did you just come out?" Beomgyu asked. 

"I've been out since I was 15." Yeonjun said. "I'm 21." 

"Oh." Beomgyu said. He didn't think Yeonjun was 21. 

"Mhm." Yeonjun said. "But I might have an idea." 

"What is it?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Be my fake boyfriend." 

"Huh?" Beomgyu asked. 

"I said be my fake boyfriend." Yeonjun said. 

"i heard you but why? Why me?" Beomgyu asked. 

"You're cute and they don't know you." Yeonjun said. "You don't have to." 

"I-I." Beomgyu said. Fake date Yeonjun? He wouldn't mind actually dating him. But did he really want to fake date him? "Fine." 

"Great." Yeonjun smirked. 


	3. Three

"You're fake dating Yeonjun!?" Taehyun yelled as they got back to their dorm room. 

"Yes." Beomgyu said. 

"Ha and you say he hates you." Taehyun said, shaking his head. 

"It's just to show his parents that him liking guys isn't just a phase." Beomgyu said. 

"So is he bi or gay?" Taehyun asked. 

"Bi." Beomgyu said. "But they don't believe it." 

"Hmm interesting." Taehyun smirked. "I can't wait to see how this goes." 

The following day, Beomgyu had his first classes. He wasn't very happy about them. He got up around 7:30 and got ready. His class didn't start until 9:30 but he needed coffee. When he was finished fixing his hair, he went to a coffee shop that was about a 10 minute walk from the dorm. He walked in and went up the counter. 

"Hi, how can I help you?" The boy asked in front of him. 

"Uh can I just get a black coffee." Beomgyu said, looking away from the menu and at the boy. He was kinda cute, probably was around Beomgyu's age. 

"It'll be 2.70." The boy said. Beomgyu handed him the money. "I have a weird question for you." 

"Uh okay?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Can I have your number? You're in my dance class." The boy said. Beomgyu tilted his head, was the boy in there? He had never noticed him. 

"Uh sure." Beomgyu said. 

"You're really good at dancing." The boy said as he handed Beomgyu his drink. He grabbed a pen and handed a piece of receipt paper to Beomgyu. Beomgyu wrote his number down and handed it back to the boy. 

"Thanks, what's your name?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Youngjin." 

Beomgyu nodded before walking out and heading to his class. That was a little weird and random. 

"Hey." Beomgyu looked up from his phone to see Youngjin walking next to him. 

"Hi." Beomgyu said. 

"I was going to text you but then I saw you walking so I decided to just come up to you." Youngjin chuckled. 

Beomgyu chuckled and nodded. "What's up?" 

"I was actually wondering if you'd be interested in maybe going on a date?" Youngjin asked. 

A date? That was sudden. 

"He's taken." 

Beomgyu snapped his head around to see Yeonjun standing behind him. 

"What?" Youngjin asked. 

"Beomgyu is taken." Yeonjun said, wrapping his arm around Beomgyu's shoulder. "Go find someone else." 

"But." Youngjin said. "Why'd you give me your number?" 

"He's nice." Yeonjun said. "Just because he's nice doesn't mean he likes you." 

"Why don't you let Beomgyu talk." Youngjin said. "Who even are you?" 

"Choi Yeonjun." 

Youngjin tensed and gulped. Beomgyu grew confused, why was Youngjin suddenly afraid of him? 

"Whatever." Youngjin scoffed, trying to act like he wasn't scared, before walking away. 

"Why'd you do that?" Beomgyu asked, looking up at Yeonjun but not moving away from him. 

"You were uncomfortable. It was pretty obvious." Yeonjun said before smirking. "Besides you're my fake boyfriend." 

Beomgyu shook his head at him. "Which what's your plan?" 

"Well tonight my parents want me to come over for dinner and you're coming with me." Yeonjun said. 

"Why?" Beomgyu asked. 

"So I can show my boyfriend off." Yeonjun said before walking away. "I'll pick you up at 6." 

"You don't know where." 

"We have mutual friends, I'll find out." Yeonjun yelled cutting him off. 

Beomgyu just shook his head again before going to find his next class. 

"It was weird, Tae." Beomgyu said. 

"That the kid got scared?" Taehyun asked. 

"Yes." Beomgyu said. "Did Soobin and Kai tell you anything about him?" 

"No, but we can ask them." Taehyun said. "If you don't want to ask Yeonjun." 

"I just don't think Yeonjun will give the honest answer." He shrugged. 

"Well here comes Soobin." Taehyun said as Soobin walked up to them and sat down. 

"Hey guys." Soobin said. 

"Hey." They replied. 

"So Beomgyu has a question." Taehyun said. 

Beomgyu glared at him as Soobin looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 

"What's up?" Soobin asked. 

"Earlier, this guy was hitting on me and Yeonjun came up and when he told the guy who he was, the guy got scared." Beomgyu said. "Why are people scared of him?" 

"Yeonjun is just feared by everyone, he's scary when he's mad and a lot of people have seen him mad." Soobin said. "But he's a sweetheart when you get to know him. Just has bad anger problems." 

"He's been a sweetheart to Beomgyu here especially after what Beomgyu did." Taehyun chuckled. 

"Oh most definietly." Soobin said. "Hope you don't want a boyfriend that isn't Yeonjun." 

"What do you mean?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Yeonjun basically already claimed you." Soobin said. 

"Wait what?" Beomgyu asked. 

"If anyone else spilled food on them, he would've kicked their ass but he didn't do that to you. He thinks you're cute and now he doesn't want guys around you. He wants you." Soobin said. 

"He's his fake boyfriend too." Taehyun said. 

"I didn't know that but see another thing." Soobin said. 

Beomgyu shook his head. Did Yeonjun want him? His heart can't handle this. "You guys are just looking into this too much." 

"Okay Gyu." Taehyun chuckled. "We'll see about that." 

That night, Beomgyu was dressed in jeans, a black long sleeved shirt and black converse. He didn't know if he was under dressed or not. Yeonjun didn't tell him if he should dress up or just wear whatever. Right at 6, Beomgyu got a text from Yeonjun that said he was outside. Beomgyu took a deep breath before going outside to Yeonjun's car. 

"Hey." Beomgyu said. 

"Damn you look good." Yeonjun said, licking his lips and looking at Beomgyu. 

"Drive." Beomgyu said, looking away from Yeonjun as his cheeks reddened. Yeonjun chuckled as he began driving. "Wait, what's our story?" 

"I got it covered." Yeonjun said. 

"But what if they ask me questions?" Beomgyu asked. 

"If they ask you anything it'll just be about yourself." Yeonjun said. "Just relax, it'll be okay." 

Beomgyu nodded as they pulled into the driveway. It was a nice, cute house. Yeonjun leaned over and kissed Beomgyu's cheek. "Come on." 

Beomgyu blushed as he got out of the car and followed Yeonjun to the door. Yeonjun took his hand and walked into the house. 

"Oh Yeonjun!" A woman cheered coming from the kitchen, Beomgyu assumed. "Oh, who's this?" 

"My boyfriend, Beomgyu." Yeonjun said. 

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Beomgyu smiled, shyly. 

"Oh it's nice to meet you." Yeonjun's mother said. "I didn't know he was bringing a guest." 

"Is Yeonjun here?" A man asked, walking out from the kitchen. 

"Dad, this is Beomgyu. My boyfriend." Yeonjun said. His dad nodded as something beeped from the kitchen. 

"Dinner is done." Yeonjun's mom said. They all walked into the kitchen. 

"Can I help you with anything?" Beomgyu asked, looking at Yeonjun's mom. 

"Oh of course." Yeonjun's mom smiled. "You can put the plates on the table." 

Beomgyu nodded and grabbed the stack of plates from the counter and put them on the table before sitting next to Yeonjun. Yeonjun smiled and took Beomgyu's hand in his. 

"So Beomgyu how old are you?" Yeonjun's dad asked. 

"I'm 19 sir." Beomgyu answered. Yeonjun's dad nodded and looked between them. 

"How'd you two meet?" His mom asked. 

"Beomgyu just started his first year at college but we met when he moved in. He spilled food on me actually." Yeonjun chuckled. "And I thought he was cute so I didn't kick his ass. Then he met Soobin and they became friends so we were around each other a lot." 

Beomgyu smiled and blushed. Yeonjun sounded so sincere telling that story. Was that how he felt? 

"You didn't kick his ass? That's surprising." His dad scoffed. 

"Honey, not now." His mom said, setting her hand on top of Yeonjun's dad's hand. "Anyway that's a nice little story. Beomgyu what are you going to school for?" 

"Business." Beomgyu replied. 

"Business you say?" His dad asked. "That's interesting." 

Dinner continued and it seemed to have gone pretty well. Beomgyu was surprised they pulled it off. 

In the car, on their way back to the campus, they sat in silence while the radio played in the background. 

"Did it go okay?" Beomgyu asked, playing with his fingers. 

"Yeah it did." Yeonjun said. "My mom really liked you, my dad is just a dick." 

"Yeah I kind of noticed." Beomgyu mumbled. "Uh can I ask you something?" 

"Hmm?" Yeonjun asked, pulling in front of Beomgyu's dorm. Yeonjun turned and looked at him. Beomgyu was at a loss for words, he knew what he wanted to ask but Yeonjun sitting their looking beautiful in the lighting from the street lamps, he didn't know how to get it out. So he did the smartest thing he could think of, kiss Yeonjun. And before Yeonjun could react, he was out of the car and running inside. He's probably going to get his ass kicked now. 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays everyone

After kissing Yeonjun, Beomgyu avoided his phone at all costs. He didn't know what to do or say to Yeonjun. 

"Okay what's your problem?" Taehyun asked, walking over to Beomgyu's bed and flopping on top of him. "You've been laying in bed since you got home last night and you haven't even looked at your phone once which is not like you at all." 

"I kissed Yeonjun last night." Beomgyu mumbled into his pillow. 

"Pick your head up and say it clearly." Taehyun said. 

Beomgyu sighed and picked his head up. "I kissed Yeonjun last night." 

Taehyun suddenly squealed excitedly. "Oh my god! How was it!? Why are you being sad then?" 

"I kissed him and ran away before he could beat my ass." Beomgyu said. 

"You're so stupid." Taehyun sighed, shaking his head. "Yeonjun likes you idiot." 

"No he doesn't." Beomgyu said. 

"You're so indenial it's sad." Taehyun said. "Text him, go talk to him. Do something." 

"And get my ass kicked?" Beomgyu asked. "No thank you. Now I am going back to wallowing in self pity." 

Taehyun shook his head and quickly grabbed Beomgyu's phone before leaving the room. If Beomgyu wasn't going to do anything then Taehyun was. He quickly went into Beomgyu's messages and clicked on Yeonjun's number. Yeonjun had already texted Beomgyu a few times. 

**Yeonjun: Why did you run off?**

**Yeonjun: Did you regret kissing me or?**

**Yeonjun: It would be nice if you actually answered me Choi Beomgyu**

**Beomgyu: It's Taehyun, come over please. This boy is laying in his bed, as he stated, "wallowing in self pity" because he's afraid you're going to kick his ass since he kissed you last night**

**Yeonjun: On my way**

Taehyun smirked as he walked over to the couch and waited. When Yeonjun got there, Taehyun answered the door and pointed to Beomgyu's room. "Fix him." 

Yeonjun chuckled, shaking his head and walked over to the room. 

"Tae, I'm wallowing. Go away." Beomgyu said, he had his head turned to face the wall. "And no I'm still not talking to Yeonjun." 

"And why's that?" Yeonjun asked, closing the door. Beomgyu's eyes widened as he jolted up, looking at Yeonjun and gulping. 

"Y-Yeonjun." Beomgyu said. "Hey." 

"Hey." Yeonjun said, walking closer to him. "So wanna explain why you're not going to talk to me after you ran away after kissing me last night?" 

"I." 

"Because Taehyun says you're afraid I'm going to beat your ass." Yeonjun said, stopping right in front of Beomgyu who was sitting on the side of his bed. 

"Um. You see." Beomgyu said. Yeonjun raised an eyebrow at him. Can he just stop being hot for one second!? 

Yeonjun chuckled. "Didn't realize me raising my eyebrow was hot." 

"I said that out loud." Beomgyu said. "If you're going to beat my ass then just do it now." 

"I'm not going to beat your ass." Yeonjun said. "Unless you're into being spanked." 

Beomgyu choked right there. "You can't just say things like that!" 

"And why can't I?" Yeonjun asked. "I'm attracted to you, you're attracted to me. Stop being scared." 

"That's easier said then done." Beomgyu mumbled. Yeonjun rolled his eyes before bending down and kissing Beomgyu. Beomgyu gasped before kissing back. 

**Taehyun**

Taehyun decided that if those two were going to do anything remotely sexual, he did not want to be there. He decided to go to a small coffee shop not too far from the dorms. He walked in and walked up to the counter. 

"Hi what can I get for you?" The boy asked. Taehyun stopped looking at the menu and looked at the boy, his eyes widening. It was the boy from the party. I.N? 

"Um can I just get a latte." Taehyun said. 

The boy nodded, ringing it up. "It'll be 3 dollars." 

Taehyun grabbed three dollars from his wallet and handed it to the boy before walking to the pick up side of the counter. Did I.N not recognize him? Probably not. Taehyun stood waiting for his drink, maybe he should just ask I.N if he remembers him. What will it hurt? A lot but why not take a chance? 

"Latte." I.N said, walking up to the counter with it. Taehyun walked over and took it. "Have a good day." 

"Thanks you too." Taehyun said. Now or never. "Um." 

"I.N babe." Someone called. Taehyun looked to see a boy taller than him with black hair and brown eyes. He was very attractive. 

"Yeah?" I.N asked, turning around. 

"We're off." The boy said, walking up to I.N and wrapping his arms around I.N's waist before kissing his cheek. 

"Babe, not here." I.N said. 

Oh. Well that hurt. Taehyun decided it was never and walked away from the counter. Did I.N have the boyfriend at the party? Because he seemed interested in Taehyun but maybe it was just the alcohol. 

Taehyun walked away from the shop and headed to Kai's dorm. He wasn't about to go home and hear his best friend possibly moaning. Plus he was upset. It was stupid, he knows. I.N and him only had one night of dancing and kissing, he shouldn't be as hurt. 

When he arrived at Kai's dorm, he knocked on the door before walking in. Kai had a problem with leaving his door unlocked a lot. 

"Kai?" Taehyun called. 

"Well hello." Kai said, walking out from the kitchen area. "What brings you to my wonderful home?" 

"Kai, your dorm is just like mine." Taehyun chuckled, sitting down on the couch. 

"Babe who's here?" Soobin asked, walking out in just a towel. 

"Soobin! Go put clothes on!" Kai yelled, pushing him towards the room. "Sorry Tae." 

"It's alright." Taehyun chuckled. "Can I talk to you guys when he dressed though?" 

"Of course." Kai said, sitting down next to him. "Where's Beomgyu?" 

"Probably getting dicked down by Yeonjun." Taehyun shrugged. 

"Oh." Kai said, chuckling afterwards. "I'm not surprised." 

"Sorry I didn't know you were here." Soobin said sitting down next to Kai. 

"It's fine." Taehyun said. "I need to ask you guys something." 

"What's up?" Soobin asked. 

"You remember that boy I.N that I was dancing with and everything at the party?" Taehyun asked. They both nodded. "What can you tell me about him?" 

"He's a year above you, he goes by I.N. I honestly don't know his real name. But he's on and off with this boy Sejun." Soobin said. "Why?" 

"We were dancing and kissing at the party, and I know it's stupid but today I saw him at the coffee shop with I'm guessing Sejun and I just feel hurt and gross." Taehyun said. "I just thought maybe he was interested." 

"I'm telling you this now Tae, do not get involved with him." Kai said. "He's a piece of shit kid." 

"You're just going to get hurt if you mess with him." Soobin said. 

"He didn't even recognize me so I'm sure it was just a drunken mistake." Taehyun said. 

But it wasn't just a drunken mistake and Taehyun was going to learn that very soon. 


	5. Five

"So did you get dicked down?" Kai asked as him, Beomgyu, Soobin, Yeonjun and Taehyun were all sitting at the coffee shop. Yeonjun and Soobin were getting their drinks. 

"What?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Taehyun said you were probably getting dicked down yesterday." Kai smirked. 

"That's what I assumed was happening." Taehyun shrugged. 

"All we did was make out." Beomgyu blushed. 

"Aww pure baby." Kai said. 

"Shut up Kai, I'm older than you." Beomgyu said, rolling his eyes as Yeonjun and Soobin came walking over with their drinks. 

"You kept baby Beomgyu pure." Kai said, looking at Yeonjun. 

"What?" Yeonjun asked. 

"Nothing, ignore them and stop calling me a baby Kai." Beomgyu said, kicking Kai under the table. Kai groaned, grabbing his leg as Yeonjun chuckled and sat next to Beomgyu. Soobin sat at the end of the table, next to Kai. 

"You didn't get me the muffin I wanted." Taehyun pouted. 

"Oh shit." Soobin said, pulling his wallet out and handing Taehyun some money. "Here, it's on me." 

"Say less." Taehyun said, grabbing the money and walking up to the counter. 

"What can I get for you?" 

Taehyun looked up to see, the boy who was with I.N yesterday, who he assumed was Sejun. 

"I'll just take a muffin." Taehyun said. 

"Any specific one?" Sejun asked.

Taehyun looked at the muffins on displayed. "Blueberry." 

"One dollar." Sejun said. Taehyun handed him the money, glancing at his name tag and sure enough it did say Sejun on it. "We have fresh ones coming out in like three minutes, if you want one of those." 

"That's fine, thanks." Taehyun said, walking over to the pick up side of the counter and went on his phone. He figured if he went back to the table then he'd just have to make another trip back up to the counter. He pulled his phone out, deciding to just go on Instagram until his muffin was ready. The other boys were sitting at the table just talking and playing on their phones while they drank their drinks. 

"Muffin?" 

Taehyun looked up to see, I.N. The world hated him didn't it? Taehyun grabbed the muffin from the counter. "Thanks." 

"No problem." I.N said. "What's your name cutie?" 

"Huh?" Taehyun asked, turning back to him. His boyfriend was literally in the building with him. 

"I asked for your name." I.N said. 

"Why?" Taehyun asked. 

"Because you're cute." I.N chuckled. "Was that wrong of me to ask or something?" 

"It's Taehyun." 

"Cute name." I.N smirked. 

"Sure." Taehyun said, before walking away. If he continued to talk to him, who knows what Taehyun would say or even what I.N would say. And he didn't want problems with Sejun that's for sure. 

"What took so long?" Beomgyu asked as Taehyun sat back down. 

"Fresh muffin and I.N asked my name." Taehyun said as he began eating his muffin. 

"Don't get involved with him." Yeonjun said. "Kid just fucks people and goes running back to his boyfriend." 

"We already warned him." Kai said. 

"I already made the mistake of making out with him and dancing with him." Taehyun said. "And he doesn't remember me." 

"Good." Beomgyu said. "My best friend doesn't need his heart broken or anything." 

"That's the goal." Taehyun said. "Which are you two actually dating now?" 

"Are we?" Beomgyu asked, looking at Yeonjun. 

"We weren't really fake dating, we're together." Yeonjun said, kissing Beomgyu's temple. 

"Aww." Soobin cooed. "You guys are cute." 

"I thought you were an asshole." Taehyun said, looking at Yeonjun. "You're a softie." 

Yeonjun glared at Taehyun as Taehyun just smirked. What a little shit, Yeonjun thought. 


	6. Six

Beomgyu was sitting in his class, waiting for the professor to show up. 

"You're friends with Taehyun right?" 

Beomgyu looked up to see I.N standing next to him. Beomgyu nodded as I.N sat down next to him. 

"Why?" Beomgyu asked. 

"He's cute and we almost hooked up at a party." I.N said. 

"Okay?" Beomgyu was surprised that I.N even remembered. Taehyun said he didn't remember. Was I.N acting like he didn't remember around Taehyun? 

"I want his number." I.N said. 

"Don't you have a boyfriend?" Beomgyu asked. 

"It's complicated." I.N answered. 

"Yeah, I'm not one for setting my best friend up to get hurt. So I can't give you his number." Beomgyu said as the professor walked in. I.N got up and walked away. 

"So I.N wants your number." 

Beomgyu and Taehyun were meeting for lunch, Kai was also supposed to be joining them but his class was taking a little longer than expected. 

"You didn't give it to him, did you?" Taehyun asked, snapping his head up. 

"No, I asked if he had a boyfriend, he said it's complicated and I said that I'm not one for setting my best friend up to get hurt and he didn't say anything because our professor walked in." Beomgyu explained. 

"I thought he didn't even remember me." Taehyun sighed. 

"I guess he did." Beomgyu shrugged as Kai walked up. 

"Hey guys." Kai said as he sat down next to Beomgyu. 

"Hey." 

"Where's Soobin? I never see you two without each other." Taehyun said. 

"He's with Yeonjun." Kai said as he started eating. 

"Doing what?" Taehyun asked.

"I don't know." Kai shrugged. "Probably eating or dancing." 

"Hmm, they practice a lot." Taehyun said. 

"They've always been like that." Kai said. 

"How long have you known them?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Since I was 12." Kai said. "I actually started having a crush on Soobin when I was 13." 

"How long have you two been dating?" Taehyun asked. 

"Not long." Kai said. "You think I would confess when I was younger? Not a chance." 

"Why not? Anyone can tell Soobin is head over heels for you." Beomgyu said. 

"When we were younger, he had a boyfriend and they were really happy together. I thought they would never break up. It hurt to see them together but I just wanted Soobin happy even if it wasn't with me. I started hanging out with Yeonjun more to get my mind off Soobin and his boyfriend." Kai said. 

"What happened to them?" Taehyun asked. 

"Jiho, his boyfriend, started cheating on him. Yeonjun actually was the one to find out. He told Soobin and it caused some problems but then I saw Jiho kissing another boy and I took a picture of it and showed Soobin. He was crushed, I stayed with him more and comforted him. And then Jiho came back and wanted him back when he came to college. I was still in high school so I couldn't do anything. Turns out Soobin said we were together. Then it's just been history since. We confessed and things couldn't be better." Kai explained. " I figured he would go back to Jiho but I'm glad he never did." 

"He's in love with you." Beomgyu said. "You two are really cute together."

"So are you and Yeonjun." Kai said. "He's head over heels for you." 

"I'm lonely." Taehyun chuckled. 

"We'll get you a man." Beomgyu said. "And I wouldn't say Yeonjun is head over heels for me." 

"Your boyfriend is one of the scariest guys I know. If anyone else spilled their drink on him, they would be dead. He literally fell for you as soon as he saw you. His last relationship was a total bust." Kai said. 

"What do you mean?" Beomgyu asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk about his personal life but I don't listen to him." Kai said. "His girlfriend was a gold digging bitch. Yeonjun's family has a lot of money but they aren't the type to throw it in anyone's faces, they tend to keep them having money a private thing. Well Mina, his ex, knew they had money and that's why she wanted to be with him. Then stuff slowly started missing from their house, they figured out it was her and she got herself in a lot of trouble. Then he had a couple flings here and there but his parents literally hate anyone he dates. But they love you." 

"You think?" Beomgyu asked. 

"Dude, the night you met his parents and kissed him, he called Soobin and was freaking out that you ran away but Soobin asked what his parents thought and he said that his parents want you to stay around and they loved meeting you. And that they were wrong, he is pretty gay." Kai chuckled. "But seriously dude, you make him the happiest I've ever seen him." 

Beomgyu couldn't help but smile at Kai's words. He was glad he makes Yeonjun happy, it's all he could ask for. 

"Goals." Taehyun sniffled. "I need a boyfriend." 

"Let's find you someone." Beomgyu and Kai said at the same time. 


	7. Seven

"Okay how about him?" 

"Guys stop." 

"What about him?" 

Since Kai and Beomgyu said they were going to find Taehyun a man, they've been pointing out literally any guy they see. 

"Why do you guys keep doing that?" Soobin asked, looking at the three younger boys. 

"We are trying to find Taehyunnie a boyfriend." Kai said. 

"And it's failing." Beomgyu said. 

"I.N claims you two are together." Yeonjun said as he played on his phone. 

"What?" Taehyun asked. 

"I heard him tell some of his friends that he's apparently done with his current boyfriend and is gonna date you." Yeonjun said. "So by now I'm sure he's claiming you two are together." 

"He doesn't give up, does he?" Taehyun asked. 

"No so be careful." Soobin said. 

Taehyun sighed. "I should just tell him I'm not interested." 

"I mean you could, might stop it." Beomgyu shrugged. 

"Hey, you're I.N's boy toy right?" 

Taehyun looked up to see a boy standing above him. It just so happened to be Sejun. 

"What?" Taehyun asked. 

"You're I.N's boy toy." Sejun said. "Don't think he'll stay with you, he'll come back to me. He always does." 

"I'm not his boy toy." Taehyun said. "I don't even know him so you can keep him." 

"No need to lie, I know the truth." Sejun said before he walked away. "Watch your back." 

Taehyun needed to put a stop to this before more people start thinking he's some boy toy or some whore. 

So Taehyun went to the only place he knew I.N could be, which was the coffee shop. Taehyun walked in and standing behind the counter was I.N. He headed up to the counter as I.N turned around. 

"Hey cutie." 

"Can you not?" Taehyun asked. "Stop telling people I'm your boy toy or whatever you're telling people. I don't want to be involved with you. This isn't high school, don't spread rumors." 

"I said I was going to make you mine, it's not my fault that people change my words and say other things." I.N shrugged. 

"You're not going to make me anything." Taehyun said. "You had your chance to talk to me after that party and you chose to act like you didn't remember me so you lost your chance as far as I'm concerned." 

"We'll see about that." I.N said. 

"No we won't, leave me alone." Taehyun said before he walked out. 

I.N heard a chuckle from behind him. He turned to see his coworker and best friend Hyunjin. 

"What asshole?" 

"He's a feisty one." Hyunjin said. "How do you plan to get him?" 

"I don't know." I.N said. 

"Then break his heart." Hyunjin said. 

"Huh?" I.N asked. 

"If he doesn't want to be with you then play him and break his heart. You've done it before." Hyunjin said. 

"Well yeah." I.N said. 

"Do it." Hyunjin said. 


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super short update but the next one will be longer.   
> Also shameless self promo, if you like Ateez, check out my new little series I'm writing if you'd like :)

"Taehyun?" 

Taehyung sighed, turning to see I.N. "What now?" 

"Look I just wanna apologize for how I was acting before." I.N said as he sat down next to Taehyun. Taehyun was currently sitting in one of the study rooms in the college, waiting for his next class to start. 

"Okay?" Taehyun asked. 

"You can say no but I was just wondering if maybe you'd give me a chance and we could go on a date?" I.N asked. 

"If I don't enjoy the date will you finally leave me alone?" Taehyung sighed, crossing his arms. 

"Deal." I.N said. 

"Then fine, I'll go on a date with you." Taehyun said.

"Tonight? Are you free?" 

"Yeah, pick me up at 7." 

"Text me your dorm number." I.N handed him his phone, Taehyun put his number in before handing him the phone back. I.N smiled. "I'll see you tonight." 

"Okay." Taehyun said. 

What the fuck am I getting myself into? Taehyun asked himself. 

"What do you mean you're going on a date!?" Beomgyu yelled. "With I.N!?" 

"We agreed that if I don't enjoy it then he will leave me alone." Taehyun said as he was getting ready. "So when I hate this date, he will finally leave me alone." 

Beomgyu sighed. "Fine, but you text me if he does anything stupid and I mean it." 

"Okay, okay." Taehyun said. "Have fun with your boyfriend." 

"Hush." Beomgyu said, rolling his eyes but smiling nonetheless at the mention of Yeonjun. 

I.N ended up showing up ten minutes early, why was he being a good date? Taehyun went outside and got in the car. 

"You look good, really good." I.N smiled. 

"Thanks, you too." Taehyun shrugged. 

They ended up going to a restaurant and talking the entire time, getting to know the little and big things about each other. Taehyun was surprised, he figured that he was going to want to poke his eyeballs out or strangle I.N. He learned I.N's real name was actually Jeongin but he chose to just go by I.N. 

They were now sitting at the pier, watching boats go by. Taehyun thought it was kinda random since it was getting dark but it was peaceful and nice to be by the sea. 

"Okay." Taehyun sighed. "I'll admit, I actually had fun tonight." 

"Really?" Jeongin smiled. 

"Yeah, you're different than the cocky asshole persona you give on." Taehyun shrugged. 

"So does that mean you'll go on another date with me?" Jeongin asked. 

"Yeah, I'll go on another date with you." Taehyun smiled. 

And oh did Jeongin wish that the date didn't actually go well. He didn't want to break Taehyun's heart but he couldn't look like a bitch in front of Hyunjin. Plus he was going to be making money out of it. 

* * *

"So things are going good?" Hyunjin asked. Him and Jeongin were working currently. It had been about two weeks since they started their plan. Jeongin had Taehyun wrapped around his finger, which meant it was closer to him being able to break Taehyun's heart and finally quit this stupid idea. He didn't want to keep hanging around Taehyun, yeah he was cute but he did prefer Sejun. Plus he was able to make Sejun jealous all while doing this. And he was going to make some extra money, so why would he say no? Yeah he knew it was shitty but no one said Yang Jeongin was a saint. 

"Yeah, they are." Jeongin said. "His heart will be broke before we know it." 

"And you'll have your money and Sejun back." Hyunjin chuckled. 

Only neither of them noticed Choi Yeonjun had walked in. And all hell was about to break loose. 


	9. Nine

Without a second thought, Yeonjun was storming up to the counter. Who did I.N think he was? Playing his friend's heart. 

"How can I." 

Jeongin didn't finish his sentence as Yeonjun grabbed him by the collar and pulled him against the counter. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Hyunjin freaked. 

"Look here you little fucker." Yeonjun started. "Stay the fuck away from Taehyun because if you think I'm gonna let you break his heart, you're delusional." 

Jeongin didn't know what to say. Not only was his cover blown but he had a furious Yeonjun in front of him. 

"Yeonjun? What are you doing?" Taehyun questioned behind them. Jeongin looked over Yeonjun's shoulder to see Taehyun, Beomgyu and Kai. 

Yeonjun let him go and turned around to face Taehyun. "This fucker is just playing you. He's got some bet with Hyunjin to break your heart so he can get money and get Sejun back." 

"Is that true?" Taehyun asked, looking at Jeongin. 

"I."

Taehyun scoffed. "And I really thought I was wrong for once. Thanks for wasting my time." 

"Taehyun." 

Instead of getting an answer Taehyun stormed out with Beomgyu and Kai running after him. 

"Watch your fucking back." Yeonjun said before leaving. 

"Well that didn't go as planned." Hyunjin said. 

"How do I fix this?" Jeongin asked, looking at him. 

"Why do you want to fix it?" Hyunjin chuckled. "So Yeonjun is mad? He'll get over it. It's not like you're going to try to fix things with that weird kid." 

When Jeongin didn't reply Hyunjin raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to try and fix things?" 

"I don't know alright." Jeongin said. "I, when I was hanging out with him it didn't feel forced, I felt happy sort of. Whenever Sejun and I were together we would just fight the whole time." 

"You actually like that kid?" Hyunjin asked. 

"I guess." Jeongin sighed. 

"Then why are you still standing here?" Hyunjin asked, crossing his arms. "I caused this and I know I called the kid weird but if you like him and he makes you happy then don't let him slip away." 

"Yeonjun is probably going to kill me." Jeongin said before leaving. 

* * *

After Taehyun stormed out, he made Beomgyu, Kai and Yeonjun leave him be at his dorm. None of them wanted to leave him but they understood he wanted to be alone. Beomgyu and Yeonjun went to Yeonjun's and Kai probably went to find Soobin somewhere. 

Taehyun couldn't believe he was stupid. He should've known something was up when Jeongin suddenly wanted to go out with him and hangout with him. It hurt, it really did because Taehyun was slowly developing feelings for Jeongin and he thought Jeongin's feelings were mutual but he was just wrong. 

He was then pulled out of his thoughts by someone knocking on the door. He sighed, getting up and opening the door. 

"What do you want?" Taehyun asked, trying to close the door. 

"Taehyun wait! Just let me talk to you please." Jeongin basically begged. 

Taehyun rolled his eyes and opened the door. "If you're going to tell me you're sorry or some bullshit, save it." 

"I am sorry." Jeongin said. "Let me in?" 

Taehyun sighed and stepped aside to let him before closing the door. "What?" 

They sat down on the couch. 

"Look, Hyunjin and I basically made a bet when you rejected me that one day, he told me to break your heart and then money got involved and I thought I could get Sejun back. I was being an idiot and I'm not going to blame Hyunjin like he wants me to because I could've and should have said no to the idea. I do like you, I think you're cute, funny, you're kind, you sing really well. You're overall basically perfect and I really don't deserve you." Jeongin said. 

"Yeah you don't deserve me." Taehyun sighed. Jeongin chuckled some and took Taehyun's hand in his. 

"Look I know I don't deserve a chance but can I have another one? No bet, no money involved. Just me and you." 

"You're being really cheesy and you don't seem like this at all." Taehyun said. 

"Because usually I'm not like this with people." Jeongin said. "Only people I like." 

"Look I'll give you another chance but I swear to god if you mess this up, I'm not stopping Yeonjun or Beomgyu from killing you." Taehyun said. "And to be clear, we are just friends." 

"I got it." Jeongin said. "Thank you though." 

"You're lucky I'm such a nice person." Taehyun said. "But I just have one question." 

"Shoot." 

"Why did you want Sejun back? You told me your guys relationship sucked and all you guys did was argue." 

"He's been one of the only constant things in my life." Jeongin shrugged. "I guess I thought I needed that and then the longer I spent with you the happier I was because I wasn't use to being happy." 

"I make you happy?" 

"We don't argue, you're nice to me even after I acted like I had no idea we hooked up at the party. I told you my name, no one knows that but Hyunjin." 

"Sejun doesn't know?" 

"Now, why would I tell him by name?" 

"You dated him." 

"Doesn't mean I have to get that personal." 

"Okay, fair enough I guess." 

"Put a movie on." 

"Who said you could stay?" 

"Me." Jeongin then smirked. "And you didn't kick me out so." 

"I still can." 

Taehyun really hoped he didn't make the wrong decision. 


End file.
